


Flight of Fancy

by Yulicia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (somewhat), Character Study, Gen, pre-shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: While staying in Il Mheg, Minfilia finds time to play with some of the pixies.
Kudos: 12





	Flight of Fancy

At first, Minfilia had found imbuing cartridge rounds with sufficient aether to be a challenge, pouring over one single round over and over again as she lost focus and her energy fizzled out time and time again. She had kept that practice cartridge, adding a little more aether to it every now and again just to remind herself that she was improving. Thankfully, with some practice, she had grown more comfortable in her abilities and now the process was as easy to her as breathing. 

It was even easier in Il Mheg where the idyllic wonderland was practically brimming with aether at all times, and where it was one of the few places outside of the Crystarium she had a familiar place to sleep—and was beyond the eyes of Eulmore besides. Despite the dangers presented by the fae, she felt safer here than she did in most other places in Norvrandt. She loved it here, truly. Everything was so… pink. It was like sitting inside of a dream, or inside of a far off fairytale. 

Having come to one of the cliffsides to do her work she was able to look out over Longmirror Lake and upon the shining spectacle that was the castle, Lyhe Ghiah. She knew something dangerous lived inside, the beauty hiding the beast within—but that was the way in Il Mheg; deceptive glamours hiding untold dangers. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the fluttering of wings beside her before its owner decided to start pulling at her hair. 

“Ow!” Minfilia exclaimed, her hand flying up to her head in pain. What in the…?

“A mortal, and such a dazzling one too! Look at her hair—like pure gold spun into silk!” 

Minfilia turned to see not only one pixie, but a group—three, to be precise. Two of them were a shimmering green with pink accents, while the other leaned just a touch more turquoise. 

The turquoise one spoke next; “Careful, you oaf! That’s Urianger’s little one! You wouldn’t want to upset him, now would you? He’d never play with us again!” 

The tugging at her hair stopped in an instant. “Of course not! I do so enjoy twisting him up in riddles.” The one who had been pulling at her hair fluttered back. “Oh, but look… she’s so cute! Such a wee little thing. Would  _ you _ play with us instead?” 

Minfilia paused. “Um…” 

“Come, come,” the other green one said, “We have lots and lots to show you!”

Words echoed in Minfilia’s mind;  _ If a pixie ever asks you to go somewhere with them, decline. It is naught but trouble.  _ That had been one of the first things Urianger had taught her of this place, and she was not about to ignore his advice. 

“No, thank you,” she managed to say. 

The green pixie drooped, the rapid flutter of their wings tempering to a rather upset flap. Their turquoise friend piped up; “If you will not come with us, then let us play here!” 

Minfilia frowned. She  _ was  _ getting rather bored of imbuing cartridges. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to take a break and fulfil the pixies’ request? This was their home after all, and she would be a polite guest if she did. 

“Please, please!” The pixies cooed. 

“Um, alright. But just for a little bit,” she said. “What would you have us play?”

The three pixies lit up like a burst of fireworks, all aflutter with excitement. One of the green ones darted forward, waving their hands across her head. She felt a weight drop against the top of her head. “A crown fit for a princess!” 

Minfilia brought her hand up to the top of her head, her fingers running along the top of what felt like a metal tiara. It fit strangely on her head, but that was to be expected of such glamours. 

“Or a queen!” Exclaimed the second green pixie.

“And here, a dashing knight!” The turquoise one giggled, gesturing towards a leafman overlooking the cliff. Minfilia didn’t want to ask that manner of creature—or  _ person _ —that leafman had once been. 

“Did you know that more of your kind used to live here? They used to play games like this.” The first green one said. Minfilia doesn’t say that she doesn’t think the Knight’s of Voburt were just  _ playing _ . The pixie continued; “A long, long time ago before the Light came and spoiled everything—but the Light wasn’t all bad, right? Now we live here!” 

“We should make up a story about them,” the second green pixie said. “With you as our hero! Or maybe our damsel. I haven’t the foggiest which one I want you to be just yet!” 

Minfilia knows which one she would prefer. “I’d like to be the hero.”

The pixies all darted around in joy at her suggestion. “Then a hero you shall be, dear one!” 

She desperately wishes that were the case. With the way things were going it was more likely that she was going to remain a damsel forever. But… maybe for now she could pretend. She could dream her little dream of growing strong enough to save everyone; each and every person on the First twice over, and then one day maybe herself. 

“And what’s my hero name?” Minfilia asked. 

The pixies looked at her strangely. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Minfilia suddenly feels a bit silly for suggesting it. She ducks her head, hiding behind her hair. “You know like… The Warriors of Darkness, or the Warriors of Light.” 

“I thought the Warriors of Light were your villains,” the turquoise one said. “You mortals are so strange. And those names aren’t very good at all! Why don’t we give you a name of our own, instead?”

Minfilia’s eyes widened. “This isn’t a trick, is it?” It certainly sounded like one. 

“Not unless you want it to be, tee-hee!” the turquoise fairy giggled. The laughter did nothing to alleviate Minfilia’s fears. 

The first green one popped up next to them. “What about Uin Marn?” 

Their friends fluttered around them. “Oh, yes! A perfect name for our wee little hero! What do you think, Uin Marn?” 

It was a little unusual, but she didn’t dislike it. She was wracking her brain for what it meant, though.  _ Marn  _ she knew as ‘Mankind’ but  _ Uin… _ ack, she couldn’t quite remember! Maybe she could ask Urianger when she went back to the Shelves. He would probably know. 

“It’s a nice name,” Minfilia said, smiling politely. 

“Then Uin Marn you shall be!” The first green one said. “I think it is much better than your stuffy old mortal one. Maybe one day you’ll have a real name, one in  _ fae,  _ not the silly tongue of mankind!” 

She giggled. She thought Minfilia suited her just fine, but she’d let the pixies have their fun. 

“Now, Uin Marn, where shall we start our journey?” 

Minfilia sat with the pixies for what felt like hours, but was really probably only about twenty minutes playing and making up stories about brave little Uin Marn, vanquisher of the wretched and legend of Voburt; princess-hero who had come to save the world from evil. It felt nice to mess around like this, to dream up fantasies of a time with kings, knights, and princess heroes. She barely remembered that she had come out here to imbue cartridges. 

“Minfilia!” Eventually came the voice that signalled the end to their play—Thancred. “Minfilia? Where have you got to?” 

The pixies paused in their ramblings at the sound of a new voice. “It’s the big, annoying one,” the second green pixie said. 

The first green pixies nodded in agreement. “The one who comes to spoil all our fun.” 

“The one who will take you from us when we should be able to keep you  _ forever _ and  _ ever _ ,” the turquoise one continued. 

Minfilia gave the pixies an apologetic look. If she was to be completely honest she didn’t really want their game to end just yet either. Forever didn’t even sound so bad...

“Minifilia—ah, there you are,” Thancred said. He waves a hand towards her. “Almost done?”

“Nearly!” 

Thancred gave her an approving nod. “Good. We have to leave soon so be sure to be done by the time I get back.” 

Minfilia nodded her head to tell him that she had heard him. Satisfied with her answer he then turned her back on her, returning towards the Shelves. She watched as he left, a heaviness to her heart as she realised the game was over. 

“I’m sorry. I really have to go,” Minfilia apologised in a rush. 

She didn’t give the pixies time to protest as she scooped up the pouch of cartridges and ran off towards the Bookman’s Shelves. She wasn’t about to make Thancred wait. He was already sacrificing so much for her and she didn’t wish to become a burden on him—though in her heart of hearts she suspects she already has. 

She could finish these cartridges later, somewhere where the pixies couldn’t bother her. She had enjoyed her time as Uin Marn, but she couldn’t play forever. Reality had come knocking, and all she could do was answer. 


End file.
